El reloj dorado
by CottonRock
Summary: Un nuevo giro. Alicia en su cumpleaños 18 se pierde en el bosque. Encuentra una cabaña y decide pedir ayuda, pero comete un error fatal. Cae en un mundo desconocido y vil, y sólo con la ayuda de Chesire, el Sombrerero, y la Liebre de Marzo, podrá regresar a casa.


Desde siempre le gustó la naturaleza. Lo que más le gustaba el color de la primavera, el aroma de las flores, la textura de las hojas y las aguas de los ríos circundantes. El viento que limpiaba sus pulmones, el sonido de las ramas como si imitaran la lluvía de abril.

Era primavera, y todo era perfecto. Era su cumpleaños. Finalmente su cumpleaños número dieciocho. A partir de ese día, y el año siguiente, empezaría una nueva vida estudiantil, una nueva vida universitaria. Se olvidaría de éstos momentos por un tiempo. Estudiaría, progresaría, trabajaría y quizás algún día volvería a éste pequeño bosque que tan bien conocía. Sin embargo por hoy, sólo por hoy, volvería a ser una niña de nuevo. Curiosa, activa, vivaz. Extrañaría esto.

-¿Alicia?- gritó una voz madura y femenina a lo lejos, llamando a la joven de cabellos rubios y pesadas ondas. Su tez blanquecina reflejó los rayos del sol sobre sus mejillas al darse media vuelta y contemplar a su madre.

-Alicia, pronto será de noche, ¿por qué no vas a buscar un poco de leña para la fogata? Estaré aquí cerca, no te preocupes.-la mujer sonrió, sabiendo que más alla de que su pequeña conocía como la palma de su mano el bosque, aun así le preocupaba por su amor incondicional hacia ella.

-Mamá, por favor, año tras año viniendo a éste bosque, conozco cada árbol, cada rama y hoja. Imposible.-sonrió socarronamente, dando por entendido que ella podía ser más que autosuficiente dentro de esos caminos. Se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

La brisa fresca del bosque jugaba con el pelo de Alicia, mientras ella elegía pequeñas ramas caídas de los árboles, ya secas y sin vida. A cada pisada se oía un crujido seco y delicioso. Amaba estar ahí.

-Cómo voy a extrañar ésto...si tan sólo pudiera volver a ser niña para vivir todo ésto nuevamente...o para poder verlo todo con los mismos ojos.-sonreía mientras se susurraba estas palabras, como acompañándose en la soledad. Se sentía plena y autosuficiente. El sol empezaba a ocultarse, podía verlo por el color del cielo, ahora ya de un celeste oscuro pero intenso. "Será mejor que vuelva pronto" pensó, mientras se ataba el pelo con una coleta, para sentirse más cómoda y fresca. Tomó el monton de ramas que había dejado a un costado, y se puso en marcha. De repente, vio no muy lejos, una pequeña flor de un color blanco con manchas rosas intensa. Estaba segura de nunca haber visto tal flor crecer allí. Llevaba años recorriendo el bosque, y era la primera vez que la veía. Enseguida la hipnotizó, se veía tan plena, tan fresca, tan viva. Dejó el monton de ramas a un lado, para detenerse a admirar un poco más dicha flor. "Podría llevársela a mi mamá, le encantaría" pensó, mientras extendía su mano y arrancaba la flor con delicadeza. Recorrió sus pétalos. Eran tersos y hermoso. Y muy cerca de donde estaba, vio cómo creía un camino recto de dichas flores. Se sorprendió. "¿Por qué crecieron así? ¿Alguien las habrá plantado?" hizo una mueca, era totalmente extraño. Un camino hecho por flores. Era imposible ignorarlo, ¿Cómo no lo vio antes? dudó bastante antes de decidirse a seguirlo. La curiosidad era más grande que ella. Tuvo cuidado de pisar la menor cantidad de aquellas pequeñas flores en lo posible, pero el camino era tan recto, tan marcado, que realmente parecía conducir a algun lugar. "¿Podría ser un lugar totalmente nuevo?" esta idea la emocionaba. Estaba segura que aquel bosque no era lo demasiado grande para ocultar secretos, pero ésto era inédito e inesperado. Y no había algo que amara más Alicia que esas dos palabras. El aroma de aquellas flores además, era distinto, con un toque dulzón pero frutal, lo cual era bastante extraño ya que no era Verano, sino Primavera, por lo que no podía dar frutos dicha vegetación.

Caminó por un largo rato, u eso le pareció. Ya el cielo había caído la noche. Pensó que sería demasiado peligroso continuar. "Alicia, la curiosidad mató al gato. Mejor vuelve" se habló en su mente, ahora con inseguridad a cada paso que avanzaba. Pero sus pies parecían no responder a su razón. Continuaba con un deseo imperativo de descubrir dónde terminaba ese camino, el mismo deseo que uno siente al ver el final de un arcoiris. "Alicia, estas siendo una chiquilla. Mamá se va a preocupar. Regresa" se mordió el labio, su corazón pujaba por continuar, pero ya su cuerpo pareció rendirse a su cometido. Debía volver. Dio media vuelta y camino dos pasos, pero ya los pequeños brotes no estaban, y no podrían guiar su camino. Sintiendo que tanto camino recorrido no hubo servido para nada, su corazón dio un vuelco al darse cuenta que quizás se había perdido. Estuvo segura que caminó todo el camino de manera recta, sin embargo la sombra de los árboles parecía sinuosa, y no marcaban ningun camino en particular. Parecía un muro sin fin de troncos y malezas.

En ese mismo segundo, el crujido de unas ramas llamó su atención. No se había dado cuenta lo silencioso que estuvo el bosque hasta ese momento. "Yo no hice eso", dio media vuelta nuevamente y continuó. Ya su ansiedad hubo desaparecido, sabiendo que estaba cerca de donde quería llegar desde un primer momento. Vio una luz naranja a lo lejos, como si de un campamento se tratase. Sonrió, quizás podría pedir una dirección, una ayuda. Quizás se trataba del hogar de un guardabosques. Le pediría direcciones, o quizás mejor aun, la ayudaría a regresar a su campamento, y con ello continuaría con su festejo de cumpleaños. Seguramente su madre preocupada le diría un sermón, pero todo terminaría bien, después de todo estás en un bosque, puedes esperar perderte. Caminó decidida, ahora con un aire renovado, curioso pero seguro. Cuando llegó, se encontró que la luz provenía de una cabaña, donde sus ventanas reflejaban quizás el color cálido de una chimenea. No se veía el interior, sólo la luz. Era una cabaña pequeña, por lo que podía ver algo derruida y sobretodo discreta. Nunca la había visto, se preguntó si quizás la habrían construido en los últimos años, aunque parecía bastante más vieja. No se veía demasiado habitable, sin embargo había reservas de leña a sus costados, y hasta una mesa de picnic afuera. Y, en dicha mesa de picnic, se encontraba un hombre. Alicia dio un paso hacia atrás. No parecía ser un guardabosques. Su aspecto era joven, no llegaría quizás a los 25 años o 30, no sabía muy bien, nunca fue buena con las edades. A su vez, su vestimenta era peculiar. Vestía un chaleco negro arriba de una camisa negra con mangas holgadas, y una corbata roja. Su pelo parecía blanco, "Pero no puede ser, es demasiado joven para ser un anciano, quizás es un rubio muy claro" pensó Alicia.

El hombre parecía estar arreglando algo. Una lámpara de aceite iluminaba su trabajo. Alicia estaba muy lejos, no podía ver qué estaba arreglando, pero sí podía ver que era algo bastante pequeño, ya que con mucho cuidado y concentración maniobraba quizás pequeñas piezas. Alicia decidió avanzar, al fin y al cabo necesitaba pedir ayuda, o tendría que pasar la noche en el bosque,y pronto refrescaría. No quería enfermarse, y no le gustaba la idea de estar sola en el bosque de noche. La joven avanzó unos pasos hasta estar a unos metros del hombre. Parecía muy concentrado, tanto que no notó su prescencia. Ella hizo una mueca, pero habló con delicadeza, tratando de no asustarlo.

-Disculpe...-empezó, y en ese mismo instante, el hombre dio un salto. Sus ojos se reflejaron sobre los de ella. Alicia se asustó al darse cuenta que eran de un color rojo profundo.

-¡Estas aquí! ¡Él tenía razón!- exclamó el hombre mientras se levantaba precipitadamente de su silla, tirando los utensilios arriba de la mesa. Era una cabeza más alta que ella, sin embargo se veía asustado.

-¿Qué? ¡Hey! No te vayas, necesito ayuda, quiero volver a casa.-exclamó Alicia estirando una mano, pero el hombre ya había ido corriendo hacia la cabaña detrás de él, y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

"¿Qué demonios?" estaba perpleja. No se esperaba esa reacción. No parecía un joven asustadizo. Y esos ojos...ese cabello...¿Quizás era un albino? Aunque a los albinos les hace mal el Sol, ¿Qué haría en ese bosque? Agitó la cabeza, había empezado a divagar. "Necesito volver a casa" se dijo. Se acercó a la mesa de picnic, y arriba de él se encontró con una pequeña montaña de engranajes oxidados, pequeñas piezas y tuercas. Agujas, cadenas, y números romanos tallados en madera. Y en el centro de esa marea de cosas, un precioso reloj dorado que no funcionaba. Pensó que quizás aquel joven le interesaría tener su reloj de vuelta, por lo que lo tomó entre sus manos, decidida a demostrárle que ella no era ningun peligro. "Esto es estúpido, pero no me queda otra".

Con paso decidido, caminó hasta la entrada de la cabaña. Golpeó la puerta. No hubo respuesta. Con una mueca, tocó aun más fuerte y gritó:

-¡Hey! Eh...señor de Pelo Blanco, tengo su reloj. Ábrame, sólo quiero regresar a casa.- hubo silencio. Alicia comenzó a desesperarse.

-¡Vamos! No soy mala, sólo quiero volver a casa. Me perdí, quiero saber cómo regresar.- se acercó a la ventana, pero el vidrio era tan opaco que no pudo ver el interior, sólo la iluminación naranja.

-¡Vete, niña! Y no regreses.- gritó una voz en el interior, parecía molesto.

-¿Cómo voy a volver si no sé como?- respondió, como si fuera obvio.

-¡Pues nunca hubieras venido, así no tendrías que aprender a volver!- esta respuesta le pareció idiota de sobremanera, y enojada, pateó la puerta.

-¡Ábrame! ¿Qué le he hecho? Ábrame o le romperé su maldito reloj- gritó, ya malhumorada, no le parecía divertido éste juego, y menos perder tiempo de esa manera.

-¡No! Mi reloj...eh...no me interesa, quédatelo, no vuelvas.- ahora la voz de aquel joven se había transformado en insegura, como si no creyera lo que estaba diciendo, y Alicia se dio cuenta.

-¡Bien! Entonces no le importara que quizás haga ésto...- Alicia alzó el brazo con violencia, decida a estrellas contra la puerta el reloj. Su enojo era tal que no pensaba en las consecuencias de sus acciones, ni que el reloj no era suyo.

-¡No! ¡No seas tonta! Regresa el reloj donde estaba y vete. Si rompes ese reloj...-

-Es sólo un estúpido reloj...Sólo quiero una maldita pista de cómo regresar a mi casa.-

Hubo silencio nuevamente.

-Bien, si no me respondes, entonces yo tampoco responderé a mis acciones.-

-¡No, espera! Si rompes ese reloj, no podrás regresar a casa.-pero fue demasiado tarde. Alicia al escuchar estas palabras ya no pudo detener su brazo impactando directo contra la puerta. Se escuchó cómo el reloj se quebraba por dentro, y cómo su vidrio se resquebrajaba.

-¡Niña tonta!- exclamó el joven. De repente todo su alrededor cambió. La luz naranja que veía por la ventana se convirtió en un purpura intenso. Avanzó varios pasos hacia atrás, insegura de lo que estaba sucediendo. "¿Qué esta pasando?" su corazón palpitaba abruptamente. Sintió que se había equivocado.

Los tablones de madera bajo sus pies comenzaron a temblar. Los troncos alrededor del porche de la casa se caían con el movimiento. La mesa de picnic con sus piezas de engranaje, sus herramientas, todas se esparcieron al suelo. Alicia miró a su alrededor. De repente todo estaba oscuro, como si estuviera en una cueva, y sólo la puerta de la cabaña se encontraba visible. Todo había desaparecido, salvo el piso, y la puerta.

-¿Qué es esto?- desesperada, sintió que si pisaba a su alrededor se caería hacia un vacío infinito. Confundida, sintió nauseas. "Todo esto es un sueño". Sus ojos se humedecieron. "Un muy mal sueño".

-Quiero volver...¡Déjame volver!- gritó a todo pulmón, llorando, sin saber qué hacer. Se despertaría. Siempre en sus pesadillas en la peor parte se despertaba. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando que al abrirlos se encontrara quizás recostada en el suelo junto al montón de ramas secas que había juntado esa tarde. O mejor aún, dentro de la bolsa de dormir de su tienda de campaña. Pero al abrirlos, sólo se encontró con el marco de la puerta. Ahora estaba abierta. Pero al otro lado sólo veía un vacío. No había nada ni nadie. Sólo ella y el marco de la puerta. De repente, la luz que iluminaba su sector empezó a hacerse más débil. Como si de arenas movedizas se tratase, comenzó derretirse a su alrededor el haz de luz. No entendía lo que pasaba. Pero veía confirmar sus sospechas cuando el foco de luz parecía agua, derritiéndose hacia un vacío infinito. Lo único que quedaría sería sólo el marco de la puerta. Ella caería.

-¡NO!- gritó, aferrándose al marco, mientras se paraba en puntillas de pie de lo que quedaba de luz. Tendría que quizás atravesar la puerta. Pero no veía nada al otro lado. Caería, quizás hasta muera. En su cumpleaños número dieciocho. La luz de su pie derecho se desvaneció, y con ello perdió el equilibro. Se sostuvo rápidamente del marco, pero no resistiría demasiado tiempo. Observó su pie izquierdo, se caería irremediablemente. Entonces, sintiendo un pálpito en su corazón, saltó hacia el otro lado del marco de la puerta, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Sintió que flotaba, pero que de repente sus pies chocaban contra algo sólido. Los abrió lentamente, nerviosa, asustada. Y la luz naranja nuevamente iluminó sus ojos verdes. "¿Q-qué...?" no podía parar de sollozar, aun sin poder entender lo que veía. Parecía otro gran bosque, pero sus árboles eran variaciones de púrpura. No parecía ni de día, ni de noche. No había viento, el aroma que había en el aire no era de naturaleza, sino mas bien como de panadería. Dulzón, cálido. Todo parecía armónico pero molesto. Todo parecía desordenado, pero divertido. "Definitivamente esto es un sueño" se dijo. Se vio a si misma por si estaba herida, y vio que hasta su vestimenta había cambiado. De tener unos cómodos jeans y una camisa, pasó a tener puesto un vestido largo y holgado, color celeste, sin mangas, y su cabello estaba suelto. Estaba descalza. Miró detrás de sí, la puerta había desaparecido, y nuevamente un bosque la rodeaba, un bosque extraordinariamente extraño.

Sólo un camino de cerámica blanca y negra la guiaba hacia algun lugar. Dudó, la última vez que había atravesado un camino, la llevó a una cabaña, y a ese estúpido hombre de pelo blanco. Y ahora por él, por todo ésto, ella estaba ahí. "O quizás solo es un sueño, la gente no tiene ojos rojos y pelo blanco" se dijo. Pensó un momento. No tenía nada que perder. Sintió el frío de la cerámica en sus pies mientras decidió avanzar por el camino.

"Blanco,negro,blanco,negro. Éste sueño esta durando bastante" luego de caminar un rato, Alicia decidió analizar su entorno nuevamente. Parecía estar nuevamenta caminando por un sendero muy parecido al anterior. Salvo que ya no había naturaleza, ni florecillas que la guiaran. Sino un largo camino marcado, rodeado de un bosque imaginario.

-Blanco...negro...blanco...negro. Esta durando bastante...-susurró una voz siseante. Alicia se asustó y miro hacia su alrededor. Lo que menos esperaba es tener compañía.

-¿Quién esta ahí?- gritó, asustada. Pero luego recordó que estaba viviendo un sueño, que no había necesidad de preocuparse.

Nadie respondió, sin embargo escuchó pasos acercarse. Dirigió su mirada hacia el frente del camino, y vio un joven de cabellos revueltos y piel mate acercarse. No dijo nada. Era bello, pero algo en él parecía demente. No estuvo segura de estar en un sueño del todo "sano". El joven sonrió, y estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para tomarle una mano, y besársela. Alicia se sonrojó, y enseguida sacó la mano. Le pareció anticuado y fuera de lugar.

-¿Qué eres? ¿Un anciano?-le preguntó, odiando esa semisonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Podía ver que tenía sus colmillos muy marcados. Sus ojos eran de color miel, y su cabello ocultaba levemente la mitad de su ojo izquierdo. Su ropa era una camisa holgada pero esta vez de color lila, y su chaleco era un púrpura oscuro. Su pantalon negro como la noche, y sus medias eran rayadas, púrpura y lila. Le pareció cómico ver que no llevaba zapatos.

-¿Quién eres?- le preguntó Alicia, mirándolo a los ojos, desafiante. Ya no tenía miedo. No podía tenerle miedo a un hombre que usara esas medias. Sonrió. El hombre le devolvió la sonrisa. Ella no supo distinguir si era amable o diabólico.

-¿Quién eres tu?- él le preguntó, su voz era masculina, grave, retumbaba en su mente como si fuera la voz de un narrador. No parecía mucho mayor que ella, pero su aspecto, su actitud, lo hacía ver más viejo.

-Soy Alicia. Me he perdido, y quiero volver a casa.- contestó segura, aunque sintiéndose algo estúpida de estar hablando con un personaje de su sueño.

-¿Pero acaso no quieres saber qué hay al final de éste camino?- miró sobre su hombro. Alicia frunció el ceño, claramente sentía que hablar con él era una perdida de tiempo.

-Mira, sé que ésto es un sueño. Estoy perdiendo el tiempo hablando contigo. Me voy.- ya no se sentía ni feliz, ni cómoda hablando con alguien así. Lo rodeó y quiso continuar, pero un agarre fuerte, casi violento, la detuvo. Se dio media vuelta. -¡Suéltame!- exclamó, estirándo el brazo, no le parecía graciosa la situación. "En los sueños se supone que no se siente el dolor" se dijo, confundida.

-Ahora ya sabes que no es un sueño, Alicia.- sonrió el hombre, una sonrisa que molestó de sobremanera a la joven.

-¿Por qué son tan tontos en éste sueño? Primero el hombre de Pelo Blanco con sus sandeces del reloj, y ahora tú con el tema de que esto no es un sueño. Si no fuera un sueño entonces explícame dónde estoy. No tiene nada de lógico árboles de hojas púrpuras, caminos de mármol, y un hombre que usa media rayadas.- señaló los pies del joven, y éste jugó con los dedos, también observándose.

-Estas en mi pequeño pedacito de bosque, Alicia. Todo lo que ves, es mío.-el joven soltó a Alicia del brazo, y ella se lo sobó, le había dejado doliendo el agarre, y los dedos estaban marcados. La mueca de confusión fue reconocible en su rostro.

-Perfecto, entonces si ésto no es un sueño, sabrás decirme cómo volver a casa.- dijo.

-Depende cuál consideres tu casa.- dijo el hombre, mientras emprendía la marcha hacia donde caminaba Alicia, dejándola algo atrás. Alicia se apresuró a seguirle el paso.

-¿Cómo que cual es mi casa? ¿De qué estas hablando? El campamento, quiero volver con mi familia.-

-Si quieres ésta casa, entonces seguirás un camino, pero si quieres volver a esa otra casa, deberás arreglar lo que has hecho.- murmuró el joven, poníendose unos guantes negros, finos. Todo en él era extraño, de sobremanera misterioso. No era normal.

-¿Lo que he hecho?- preguntó Alicia. El joven sacó de su bolsillo un reloj hecho pedazos y lo extendió.

-¿Ese estúpido reloj? Yo no sé arreglar relojes.-

-Entonces bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar, Alicia.-

-¡No bromees conmigo, ni siquiera te conozco!- gritó ella, empujándolo, él trastabilló un poco molesto pero sin dejar la sonrisa, sólo que Alicia pudo notar que apretó un poco los dientes. Parecía disfrutar su desesperación, su confusión.

-Soy Chesire. Y estás en mi hogar. Y has venido por tus propios errores. Y para regresar debes arreglarlos. Déjame ayudarte...-era la primera vez que Alicia le oía decir algo sensato.

-Sígueme...- sin nada que perder mas que quizás la cordura o la paciencia, Alicia lo siguió.


End file.
